


To Be Used

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual, Gags, Gift, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dirty talking, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson ties Neal in the bedroom and leaves him there – just in case he needs him. Very much consensual Master!Jefferson and slave!Neal. Ropes, gags, blindfolds, anal sex, orgasm denial, dirty talking- you know what? PWP. With the biggest WP ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieBonanaFana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/gifts).



> A gift for Maddie for all the beta she's been doing for me.  
> This work included.

Jefferson had left for a while now, though Neal couldn’t be sure how long it had really been. The blindfold was thick and no matter how much he turned, he couldn’t see anything, let alone a clock. He should be coming back at any time, he’d grow bored at whatever it was that he was doing downstairs, or he’d see something on TV that would make him horny and in need of some relief. He had already come into the room three times, but he knew Jefferson was hardly satisfied. And he had promised to come back. He had whispered it into his ear with a cold command, “Be better next time.”

Neal had no idea how he could be better, though. His wrists were cuffed to the headboard and his thighs were secured down by rope, exposing him for Jefferson’s use. And Jefferson had taken full advantage of that by unceremoniously fucking him into that mattress, constantly telling Neal to be quiet. He had misbehaved, though, because keeping his mouth shut and not begging for permission to come had been too hard for him. The second time Jefferson fucked him, he made sure to gag him with a scarf. Whatever pleas came from Neal’s mouth, they were only good to make Jefferson hard.

The third time, it had hurt, but Neal had loved it nonetheless. Maybe he even liked it better because of the pain.

“Be better next time.”

Did he have to move his hips? Did he have to lie even more still? Neal had no idea. The whole thing was a new challenge, but Neal had always loved a challenge. Maybe Jefferson just wanted to give him an impossible mission and watch him fail, just so he’d have the chance to punish him for something. That paddle had been sitting on its shelf for weeks now, begging to be used.

Steps on the stairs made him stop thinking. Here he came. His Master.

“You’re still hard,” Jefferson said, taking his cock into his hand and stroking it. Neal moaned at the friction. “Look at you, you little slut. Hoping I’ll give you permission tonight.”

Yes. If only he were good enough. If only he pleased his Master.

“It's only been two weeks,” Jefferson said, letting go of him and settling between his legs. “And you haven’t been nearly as good as you should be.”

Without another word, Jefferson forced himself inside of him. It hurt, it was exhausting, but Neal welcomed him inside as if that had been the greatest pleasure he had ever felt. He moved his hips against his, even though the ropes were cutting into his skin, and he bit down on his gag to keep himself from moaning too loudly. When Jefferson was done, Neal sighed and sobbed and welcomed the soft strokes of his hands on the inside of his thighs.

“You’re learning, love,” Jefferson said. “I’m sure you’ll be even better next time.”

Without another word, he left the room.

 

 


End file.
